


On the 12th Day of Christmas

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 12 Days Of Tarlos, 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Tarlos 2020, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Coffee Shops, Cooking, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, New York City, Play Fighting, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Snow, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: 12 Days, 12 different prompts.All having to do with the holidays and our favorite ship, TARLOS! Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 42
Kudos: 114
Collections: Twelve Days of Tarlos 2020





	1. COFFEE SHOP/UNIVERSITY AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do this, but here I am doing it!
> 
> Day 1: COFFEE SHOP/UNIVERSITY AU “You’ve been in here everyday for the past three months and it’s the end of the school year, holidays are coming up, and I think you’ve given me a different name every time...”

The first time the cute brunette with those green eyes walked into his shop, Carlos almost scolded himself with the hot water. He hadn’t seen the boy before and he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He watches him from the corner of his eye as he makes his way up to the cash register and order. He just prays he’s not a snab who orders too many fillers in his latte.

When the order comes through, Carlos sighs. It’s a simple coffee with oat milk. He can make that easily.

Carlos makes the drink and looks at the name on the cup before calling out “John” and placing it on the counter.

Cute guy walks up and grabs the cup. He takes a sip and a smile spreads along his face, “Thanks man,” he says and tips the cup at Carlos before leaving.

Carlos can’t help but smile to himself.

The rest of the week the cute guy comes in and gives a different name. Robert, Ted, and Joseph and Friday out of left field Jackie. Carlos doesn’t say anything just calls out the name with a smile and watches the cute guy (yeah so he doesn’t have a great nickname for him) take his coffee, smile, and leave.

As the days go by the different names continue and Carlos tries to figure out if there’s a pattern and if one of them is actually the guy’s name, but has no success.

With the winter holidays coming up, and school ending for the semester, Carlos can’t quite figure out what to do. He’ll still be working through the holidays but he doesn’t know if the cutie will be. Shit, he really has to stop calling him that before he says it outloud.

The week of finals CG (yes Carlos shortened the nickname from cute guy to CG just to not blurt out that he’s cute to his face one day) comes in and takes up space at a table in the corner. He’ll order his drink and a few hours later a treat before going back to studying. He’ll leave in the late afternoon and return the next day to do the same thing.

Friday, and the last day of finals week, Carlos gets his chance to talk to CG. It’s quiet in the shop, most of the tables empty with it lightly snowing outside. Carlos is cleaning the latte machine when CG moves from his table over to the display case to look at their selections of treats. They don’t have anything new and from Carlos gathers the guy is vegan because all week he’s rotated between the three vegan options they have.

“Can I help you?” Carlos asks him.

CG looks up, “Huh, oh, uh I’m just looking at what you guys have to eat.”

“I can see that. Anything catching your eye?” Carlos replies.

“I liked the vegan pumpkin bread the other day. It was moist,” CG replies.

“I like it too,” Carlos says. It’s not at the top of his list but it’s not like he would stick his nose up at it.

“What would you recommend?”

Carlos points to cranberry orange scone, it’s not vegan but it’s his favorite, “If you haven’t tried it before you should. You’d be surprised.”

“I’m vegan so...” CG trials off.

Carlos nods, “I know...I mean, I’ve noticed. Oat milk in your coffee, and uh ordering the same three snacks.” He blushes and looks away when he turns back CG is smiling at him with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’ll just take the pumpkin bread again,” CG says.

Carlos nods, “Cool, it’s uh, it’s on the house.”

CG is stunned but takes the bread from Carlos. He places a five in the tip jar and hurries back to seat and eats his pumpkin bread while he reads over his textbook.

Carlos’ is cleaning up the milk counter when he hears CG moving around. He turns to see him packing up his textbooks and he walks over to the trash to throw his cup and napkins away. Once he grabs his bag and heading to the door Carlos calls out and CG stops.

Carlos stammers out, “Uh, You’ve been in here everyday for the past three months and it’s the end of the school year, holidays are coming up, and I think you’ve given me a different name every time...” he breathes once he’s done talking and looks down at his shoes.

He sees CG’s shoes come towards him and he looks up to see him standing close with a smile on his face, “It’s TK.”

“TK...Carlos,” Carlos replies.

“Nice to meet you, Carlos,” TK replies.

“Same,” Carlos answers.


	2. Happy Hanukkah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: HAPPY HANUKKAH (Getting to Know You)
> 
> A. “You celebrate Hanukkah?”  
> B. “Yes… It’s the sixth night, did you JUST now notice the menorah?”  
> A. “I–I, uhm…”

When your mom is Jewish and your dad is Catholic, you grow up a little confused when it comes to holidays. He would go with his mom to Shabbat services on Friday nights and in the winter celebrate Hanukkah, but then in the same time spend a few days with his dad going to mass and at Christmas go to midnight mass. He didn’t really identify with either religion. His parents hadn’t forced him into one or the other, but when he was thirteen he had a bar mitzvah and had a huge party.

Now as an adult he still tries to celebrate the holidays he remembers, but being a firefighter brings a schedule that has inconsistent days off and planning to go to temple to celebrate with others is hard. He doesn’t want to ask his dad for days off while the others have to work. He’s always thinking about how it would look if Owen gave him days off while others were denied. He doesn’t want to be seen as the captain’s son.

With it being his first holiday season in Austin he feels a connection to his Jewish roots and wants to celebrate Hanukkah. He brings out the menorah his mom had gotten him years ago and he hadn’t used since at least 2016. He orders candles online and when they arrive he can’t help but look at them with a smile. It’s been a long time since he’s felt peace and calm when it comes to holidays and Hanukkah was one that always was fun and relaxing.

The first night he’s at home and gets to light the candle of truth. He finds the prayers online and says them as he lights the shamach and the first candle on the right.

The second and third nights he’s at work and sneaks into the bunk room to light the menorah. He’s thankful it’s small and portable so it was easy to bring with him. He lights each candle and says the prayers. He watches the wax and it drips down and the lights burn. He’s just happy there weren’t any calls when he was lighting the candles because he would hate to have to blow them out before they burned off.

Nights four and five are spent at home, Owen joins him. He makes latkes from sweet potatoes and zucchini. They don’t taste like the ones TK’s bubbe made but they’ll do. They have sour cream to offset the sweetness of the potatoes, and TK mentions how he used to get so full from latkes as a kid he felt like he could burst.

Night six he’s with Carlos. Well Carlos is with him. At his house. No Owen around since he’s on a date with Zoey. TK had mentioned wanting Chinese food and Carlos had picked it up for the both of them. But before they can eat TK wants to light the menorah since it’s getting dark and it’s the candle of Justice which seems fitting that Carlos is there since he's a police officer. But also because it reminds him of their relationship and how it's not always been easy but how it's turning into something better.

He moves the menorah from the coffee table to the counter by the food and sets the candles right to left and when he hears Carlos step closer he looks up at him with a shy smile.

“You celebrate Hanukkah?” Carlos asks.

“Yes… It’s the sixth night, did you JUST now notice the menorah?” TK responds. They had been sitting on the couch with the menorah out in front of them. Sure while on the couch they were doing more than talking but how could Carlos miss the silver menorah on the coffee table?

“I–I, uhm…” Carlos replies.

“I haven’t in a few years, but this year felt different,” TK replies.

“I didn’t know you were Jewish.”

“I’m not a practice Jew but I am from my mom’s side. I grew up going to temple and even had a bar mitzvah when I was thirteen,” TK explains.

Carlos' smile grows, “That’s awesome. I grew up Catholic so I don’t know much about it. I mean I know there’s 8 nights and chocolate and stuff but like I don’t the whole story.”

TK gives a quick explanation of how to light the candles and the prayers before he lights the candles left to right. He tells Carlos he always forgets how to light the candles with the shamach and has to always think about it for a moment before lighting them. 

Carlos is quiet as TK has the prayers over the candles and when TK puts the shamach back he looks at his boyfriend over the flames and sees a smile on his face.

“Can you tell me the story of Hanukkah?” Carlos asks.

"As long as we eat while I do," TK replies.

Carlos nods and sets the food out. TK launches into the story and Carlos can't help but smile around his dumplings as TK tells him the story of the Maccabees.


	3. Ugly Sweater Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: UGLY SWEATER Holiday party (ft. ugly sweater contest that they get oddly competitive with)

“Ugly Sweater contest?” Mateo questions when he sees the poster for the station holiday party up on the bulletin board.

“You’ve never seen an ugly Christmas sweater?” TK asks back, “My dad has a few.”

“I’ve seen ‘em, just never worn one,” Mateo replies and turns back to the group, “Where can I even get one?”

“Target and Wal-Mart sell some,” Judd replies.

Everyone looks at him and he shrugs, “What a man can’t know where to get an ugly sweater from?”

“It’ll be fun,” Owen says, “Plus I promise the booze will be flowing!”

<hr>

The night of the party TK runs around the house making sure everything is ready. He wants to make sure that everything is in right for when the station comes over. They haven’t hosted anything at their house since they moved to Austin, so this is important. He wants to make sure people like their place. Plus it’s the captain’s house and people will gossip if it’s not up to their standards.

“TK, slow down, bud,” Owen says coming from his room with his [ sweater ](https://www.amazon.com/Tipsy-Elves-Tacky-Christmas-Sweater/dp/B00M3KMVVQ?ref_=ast_sto_dp) already on.

“I just need to make sure the appetizer are going to stay warm,” TK replies and rushes over to the oven to check the food inside.

“I’m sure no one’s going to care about the food,” Owen says back, “Not when there’s beer and other alcohol ready and waiting.”

TK gives his dad a dirty look, “They still need to eat.”

There’s a knock on the door before Owen can answer and TK squeezes out a little yelp before rushing to the door. He peeks through the little hole in the door to see Carlos standing there with a bottle in hand.

“Hey Carlos,” TK says, opening the door to look at his boyfriend probably.

“Hey babe,” Carlos greets back and leans in to kiss TK, “Where’s your sweater?”

TK looks down at his chest and groans, “I’ll be right back!”

Carlos laughs to himself as he watches TK run off. He walks into the house and closes the door behind himself. He moves smoothly through the house. The number of times he’s been here can’t be counted and he almost feels like it’s home.

“Carlos!” Owen greets the man, “Great [ sweater ](https://www.amazon.com/Tipsy-Elves-Mens-Energy-Pullover/dp/B08JB5J82Q?ref_=ast_sto_dp).”

Carlos smiles, “Thanks it was something I could get quickly from amazon.”

“Dad stop hounding my boyfriend,” TK says coming back into the kitchen with his [ sweater ](https://www.amazon.com/Tipsy-Elves-Gaudy-Garland-Sweater/dp/B075YBVXXY) on.

“I got to say,” Owen says to his son, “That’s got to me one of my favorite sweaters.”

“I should hope it is, it’s yours after all,” TK replies.

The doorbell rings before Owen can reply to TK stealing one of his ugly sweaters and TK runs off to answer.

Judd, Grace, and Paul are there with smiles and Grace even brought a cake, “Just something sweet for the night,” Grace says when TK exclaims she didn’t have to bring anything.

Marjan and Mateo come through quickly enough and soon the house is joyful with the sounds of the crew. TK settles next to Carlos on the couch and listens to Marjan talk about the last holiday party in Miami.

By the time the ugly sweater contest is announced Owen says there’s only 3 sweaters to choose from. The team protests, but Owen quiets them by saying he only had a say in who the final 3 are and the winner will be decided by the whole team.

“The first sweater in the final 3 is...Mateo!” Owen announces and the man is stunned but happy as he makes his way up to the front. His sweater is a Christmas tree that lights up and plays “O Christmas Tree”. Mateo models the sweater for everyone and they try to cover their ears from the horrible tinny music playing.

The next is Grace with a [ sweater ](https://www.uglychristmassweater.com/product/womens-christmas-cardigan-with-bow-long-sleeve-all-over-print-shirt/) that looks like Christmas threw up on it. It’s printed as a cardigan but it’s cute and has all the different Christmas symbols on it. She walks though the living room as they cheer her on. Judd even exclaims “That’s my wife!” when she stops turns and walks back like a model.

The last person to get chosen by Owen is Carlos and he shyly makes his way up to the front. He puts on his winning smile and TK can’t help but whistle at him which makes his cheeks redden.

“Now that we have our final three, we’re going to take a vote by applause,” Owen tells everyone, “Whoever has the loudest applause wins.” Owen first has them cheer for Mateo, who gets a nice cheer from the team. Next is Grace who a lot of them seem to like and Judd seems to try to be clapping louder than the noise from everyone. Lastly is Carlos who gets a lot of cheers and TK, much like Judd, claps and whistles loudly to get him to win.

“Alright, alright,” Owen says trying to quiet everyone down, “I have made my decision and...I’m sorry Mateo but you didn’t win.”

There’s a few laughs from the team as Mateo protests but goes to sit back down. Grace and Carlos hold hands, acting like they are contesting in a huge contest.

Owen doesn’t say anything for a minute, building up the moment and finally he says, “The winner of the station 126 ugly sweater contest 2020 is...Grace Ryder!”

TK tries to protest but Judd is there to put a hand over his mouth, which doesn’t end well for Judd because TK licks his hand making Judd pull it away in disgust. TK smiles and shrugs at Judd before turning to Carlos.

“You were robbed,” TK whispers into his boyfriend’s ear.

“It’s alright. I already have my prize,” Carlos replies.

TK looks into his eyes then understands the meaning of what Carlos said and he smiles before moving in and kissing Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of time it took me to get that damn poster in this fic. Screams!


	4. First Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: IMPROMPTU VACATION Seeing snow for the first time
> 
> “I’ve never seen snow in person”  
> “That’s it! You’re going to New York right now”

The end of November it snows in New York and TK whines about this being the first year he hasn’t been there for the first snowfall. He talks the whole team’s ear off about how the first snow is always the best and how it blankets the city and makes it feel different. That the snow makes it feel more alive and ready for the colorful lights waiting to be hung and how the people just come more lively and happy when there’s snow on the ground.

Owen comments that it means more accidents and people falling on ice which in turn has the stations working harder.

TK’s telling Carlos about the huge snowstorm a couple of years back, for the third time when Carlos comments, “I’ve never seen snow in person.”

TK stops talking and looks at him with huge eyes, “How have you never seen snow?”

“Texas boy, remember?”

“B-but you must’ve been out to California or any other state that has snow. Even if it’s not New York snow, it’s still snow,” TK replies, baffled at the confession from his boyfriend.

Carlos shakes his head, “We never traveled when I was younger. Most of our money went to help our family in Mexico or into accounts to be used for college.”

TK’s quiet for a moment then exclaims, “That’s it! You’re going to New York right now!”

“Babe, we can’t just go to New York! We don’t even have the time off to go,” Carlos says, “Plus flights will be overpriced and full. Everyone wants to go to New York for the holidays.”

“But it’s your first snow! You’ll love it,” TK tries to convince him, “I’m sure my dad will let me have a couple of days off to show you around the city.”

“And what about me? I don’t have my dad as my boss who can just give me days off to go see snow.”

TK’s face goes from baffled to anger, “My dad being my boss has _nothing_ to do with how I get vacation time. He treats me just like everyone else.”

“I know, baby, I know but you just said you can ask your dad to give you time off to go out of town. You did kind of use that to your advantage,” Carlos replies.

TK sighs, “I know, but babe, please. You won’t regret it.”

Carlos shakes his head in defeat, “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

TK doesn’t ask his dad for a weekend off, but goes around asking everyone to switch shifts so that he works for them and they’ll work his shifts for the weekend he wants off. It’s tricky but somehow he pulls it off (with a very detailed list of who’s working when and for who so no one gets confused.)

Carlos puts in for vacation days which he gets approved without a fight. His captain saying that he deserves them after working so hard.

And now they’re at the airport, huddled together waiting for their flight. Their gate was switched and the plane delayed but they keep their heads up and make it through. Their seats are cramped because the flight was pretty full by the time they booked but TK puts the armrest up so he can snuggle into Carlos for the flight.

Once they touch down in New York, TK pulls Carlos through JFK and to the taxi line.

“I want you to experience going into New York from a taxi,” TK says when Carlos starts to question him, “It might be a super tourist and cliche thing to do but I promise it’ll be worth it.”

TK tells the driver where to go before sitting back and watching Carlos take in the city. There’s snow on the ground but most of it is sludgy and brown. TK knows there’s a snow storm coming through during the night so he’s not worried the beautiful white snow won’t be there for Carlos to experience.

They make it to their hotel, Tk paying and thanking the driver and when they check in Carlos is taken aback when the hotel worker says they have a private penthouse room. TK shrugs off Carlos’ questions saying it wasn’t that expensive and just see the view when they get in their room.

Carlos is impressed when they walk into the penthouse of their hotel. It’s big and there’s a terrace and balcony they can sit on, even if the temperature is freezing.

“TK, this is...a lot. Are you sure it wasn’t too much?” Carlos asks.

“Babe,” TK comes up and wraps his arms around him, “don’t worry about it. This place, it’s not as much as you think. For New York it’s cheap.”

“It is a really nice place,” Carlos replies. He moves to take TK’s lips with his own. TK returns the kiss moving to fall onto the bed. Carlos follows him.

* * *

They end up having a shower after their heavy make out session turns into something more. TK makes Carlos bundle up so they can get a late dinner in Little Italy. TK talks the whole time about the city and Carlos lets him. TK orders for them at the restaurant swearing that they have the best eggplant parm.

After dinner Carlos suggests the walk around the city and TK happily agrees. They walk down the streets TK pointing things out to tell Carlos a fact or a story about a call he had there. Carlos asks questions and TK lights up when he answers. This is the TK, Carlos loves and wants more of. He’s so at ease in New York that Carlos can’t help but think that maybe TK would love to be here more than in Austin.

As they walk back to their hotel the snow starts to fall. TK stops them in the middle of the sidewalk and looks up. Carlos does the same and the fat, white flakes coming down hit his face.

TK pulls away from Carlos and his phone is in his hand. Carlos can’t take his eyes off of the snow and he only knows TK is taking a photo of him when the flash goes off.

“I had to have proof,” TK comments and moves back to wrap his arm around Carlos’. Carlos kisses the top of his boyfriend's head, “It’s beautiful.”


	5. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: TRADITIONS 
> 
> TK and Carlos both have a weird tradition with the holidays and are nervous to spend their first holiday season together because “what if they find it weird?” Bonus points if they share it, find it cute, or adopt the tradition (extra bonus points if they hate it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration came from this article: https://www.yahoo.com/lifestyle/17-famous-christmas-traditions-nobody-212115913.html

Celebrating hanukkah was something TK loved. It brought him and mom together when they were in New York. The tradition of lighting candles and reciting the prayers, playing dreidel, and eating latkes was something TK understood. He knew what to do. What he didn’t understand was Owen’s traditions at Christmas. He got going to midnight mass, eating fruitcake (which is so gross) and exchanging presents (the _best_ part) but what he didn’t understand was making sugar plums.

Why make something no one even knew what it was? Plus it didn’t even have plums in it! TK would smile through it but he actually hated the process. They weren’t all that great, but his dad insisted on making them every year saying the recipe was passed down from generation to generation. But this was one thing TK wasn’t so sure about.

Now in Austin, Owen said they had to make them for the station. It was their first year at their new home and Owen said he had to keep the sugar plum tradition alive.

“Come on, son, it’ll be fun. Everyone loved them back in New York,” Owen comments as he’s getting everything ready.

TK knows for a fact no one liked the sugar plums his dad made. They always hid them at the bottom of the trash but to Owen’s face they said they loved it.

“Maybe it’s time to let some traditions go,” TK suggests.

“Why would you ever think that was a good idea? This recipe is decades old. It’s been passed down to every generation in our family as long as we can remember.”

TK sighs, “I know, dad.”

“Good, so why don’t you grab the sugar and we can get started,” Owen says.

* * *

Carlos’ family has a weird tradition of not having a Christmas tree. It’s one of those things you don’t ask about and just go with it. His family just said it was a family thing and to not ask questions. He was always jealous of his friends who had trees with lights and ornaments hanging down with presents underneath waiting to be opened.

The most he ever got to do was go to mass and open presents on Christmas Eve. Trying to stay up all night playing with his toys and eating tamales until he was so stuffed he passed out.

Now as an adult he still doesn’t get a Christmas tree. He doesn’t really know why, but it’s something that sticks with him.

TK had come over with sugar plums made by Owen and himself and mentions the lack of a tree.

Carlos shrugs, “We never had one growing up and now I don’t have the time to pick one out.”

“You have to have a tree!” TK replies back, “Come on, let’s go to the lot and pick one out.”

“I don’t even have any decorations for a tree,” Carlos lamely replies. He knows there’s no winning when it comes to TK wanting to do something. He’ll poke and poke until he gets his way.

“It’s 3 days before Christmas, the trees will be all half dead or gone,” Carlos says, “Plus where are we going to find any decorations?”

“I have an idea,” TK says and he has his phone out already looking up stuff.

They end up finding a lot two blocks from Carlos’ place. It’s still got quite a few trees left and TK moves around them looking at the needles and branches. Carlos doesn’t even know what TK’s looking for. He thinks all of the trees look okay, but TK shakes his head and tells him they’re not.

Finally in the back, TK touches a tree, does a quick 360 around it checking it for any bald spots and exclaims, “This is it.”

“Finally,” Carlos replies and grabs it.

“Be careful!” TK exclaims, “Hold it from the top and I’ll grab the bottom.”

They make their way to the front and they have the tree put into a net so they can get it home. It’s quite the task to get the tree onto the roof of Carlos’ car and they have to get one of the workers to help them tie it down, but they get it tied down and secured and TK says they have to go to Target now.

Carlos sighs but drives to the store. The Christmas selection is sparse. They find 3 different strings of lights that don’t match and one box of ornaments. The single ornaments are few and far between but TK finds a bacon and eggs, Forky from _Toy Story 4_ , and a few other ornaments he deems ok before going to self check out and paying for them.

When they get back to Carlos’ place they find a spot to put the tree and TK starts getting the lights out. He twists the mismatched lights together making them go round and round the tree until they’re set how he wants them. He turns the lights on and even though there’s a string of white, mixed with a blue string, and a rainbow string he can’t help but smile.

“Do you want to put the ornaments on now or after we eat?” TK asks.

“Let’s do it now,” Carlos answers, “But I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“That’s been what this whole day has been about. Starting a new tradition after you were denied as a child from the joy of a Christmas tree and decorating it,” TK replies and starts to open the box of ornaments they had bought.

Carlos does end up liking the tree in all of it’s mismatched glory. Nothing really matches but he feels like it’s a metaphor for his life.

“You like it?” TK asks.

“I do,” Carlos replies, “It’s very...eclectic. But in a good way.”

“Next year we can start earlier with the decorations, maybe get some matching sets.”

“Maybe,” Carlos says. Deep down he loves the tree the way it is and he wants to keep it that way. Maybe get some more ornaments to fill in the tree some more and a tree topper wouldn’t be too bad.

“Carlos, dinner?” TK asks.

Carlos turns to his boyfriend, “Yeah, sorry just lost in thought.”

After dinner Carlos suggests they try the sugar plums TK brought but TK protests, “You won’t let them. No one does. My dad makes them because it’s a family recipe but seriously you don’t have to eat them. You’ll just spit it out and hate me for even making you try it and-”

“TK, take a breath,” Carlos says, cutting off his boyfriend, “Now, I want to try them since we always hear about them in the _The Night Before Christmas_. I’ll make my own decisions about what I like and don’t like.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” TK says and watches as Carlos bites into a piece of the treat in question.

Carlos tastes the sugar, then the spice, and finally dried fruit. And it’s something else. Something he can’t put his finger out. He wants to swallow but his body won’t let him and TK’s watching him with an amused look on his face. Carlos gives him a smile, but turns and spits the piece of sugar plum out into his napkin.

“You’re right, these suck.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: FREE DAY!
> 
> Write about whatever you want, just make it holiday/season related!  
> Have fun with it, make it angsty, fluffy, or smutty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone coughSYcough wanted more of the first snow prompt from day 4 and since this was a free day, here's part 2 of Carlos seeing snow for the first time. Enjoy the fluffy goodness.

The morning after the snow fall, Carlos wakes up with a sigh. Last night after watching the snowfall, he and TK got back to their room and cuddled up in bed watching the snow from the window. They had fallen asleep whispering to one another about what they wanted to do the next day.

Carlos stretches and looks at the window to see the terrace was covered with a bright, white blanket of snow covering everything. The sun was bright and reflected off the snow causing him to turn away from the sight before him and to look at TK.

He always loved watching TK sleep. His face was peaceful and his lashes fanned across his cheeks made him look so soft and young.

Carlos throws his arm around TK and the man snuggles close in his sleep. Carlos kisses at his neck softly and he hears his boyfriend grumble. He increases the pressure of his kisses and where they land until he finishes at TK’s lips and TK, still half asleep, kisses him back.

“Morning,” TK breathes out. He opens his eyes slowly and smiles at Carlos.

“Morning baby,” Carlos replies back and kisses him again.

“What time is it?”

Carlos turns to grab his phone and he quickly looks at the time before turning back over and cuddling into TK, “A little after 7.”

TK scrunches his nose up, “That’s too early. Wanna sleep more.”

Carlos kisses the tip of nose before pulling TK closer and turns so he’s on his back and TK can bury his face into his neck and cuddle into his side. TK throws a leg over his and an arm around his chest.

“Sleep, then we’ll go get the best bagels in New York,” TK says. It doesn’t take long for him to fall back asleep and Carlos can’t help but follow him.

When they wake again TK’s energized and ready to go. Carlos gets him to take a quick shower and makes sure he brushes his teeth before they bundle up to go out into the cold. TK looks cute in his peacoat and hat. Carlos has hand warmers in his coat pockets since last night his hands were ice by the time they got back to their room and TK had made a fuss about it.

“We can get coffee at the shop or if you want we can wait and get some of this little cafe I know. It’s by Central Park and has _the best_ iced coffee.”

“Iced coffee? TK it’s like 20 degrees out!”

“And?”

“What about a nice warm cup of coffee with cream and sugar?”

“What am I? 50?” TK teases.

Carlos pushes him with his shoulder making TK stumble a little but he regains his balance and loops his arm through Carlos’ pulling him into the subway station.

They get bagels and coffee at the same place then get back on the subway to make their way to Central Park. TK talks about how the park looks so nice when there’s snow on the ground and how you’ll find people making snowmen if there’s enough snow. Or there might be a few people having a snowball fight.”

“Sounds like fun,” Carlos comments. He’s already planning a surprise attack on TK when they get to the park.

They drop their trash into a can before going into the park. There’s quite a few people there since it’s the weekend and the snow dump was at least 8 inches. They walk through the park arm in arm TK pointing out things here and there. He goes on a 10 minute speech about how the horses are mistreated for the carriage rides and how they need to stop the mistreatment.

They walk through the path in the trees that TK tells Carlos is called the mall and the white of the snow makes it seem like walking in the north pole. TK steers them to the Bethesda Fountain that isn’t running but the snow in the base. Carlos asks TK to take a photo for him by the fountain and it turns into a whole photo shoot which makes Carlos laugh.

After the impromptu photo shoot they make their way to the Belvedere Castle. Carlos loves it and takes a million photos of it from all angles. TK tells him when he was young he’d come and play hide and seek with his friends in the castle. Carlos pulls TK into a selfie and he kisses his cheek as the photo snaps in front of the attraction.

“Ready to go get the best cookie in all of the world?” TK asks as they walk away.

“In the whole world? Must be some cookie,” Carlos teases. He looked up Levein Bakery since everyone talks about it so he knows where they’re going.

“Yes, the whole world. All warm and gooey inside, chocolate melting on yoru fingers as you eat,” TK replies, “Honestly it’s life changing.”

While TK talks, Carlos falls a few steps behind him and grabs a handful of snow and makes it into a ball with his hands. Carlos doesn’t say anything and when TK turns around to ask him a question he launches the snowball at TK and it hits him right in the chest.

TK is in shock but he recovers quickly and grabs snow to make a ball and throws it back at his boyfriend. Carlos dodges the ball and throws one back.

They end up covered in snow and Carlos calling a truce when TK puts snow down the back of his shirt.

TK’s cheeks are red from the fight and the cold. Carlos can’t help but smile at it.

They brush off the snow and TK loops his arm through Carlos’ so he can guide him to the bakery. There’s a line, of course, but thankfully they have heaters outside to try to keep people warm while they wait.

TK orders a dozen cookies so he can take them back to the station and one extra they can share. TK breaks the cookie in half when they get outside. Carlos takes his piece and takes a bite. The cookie melts in his mouth. It’s delicious and he moans at the taste.

“It’s good,” Carlos says with his mouth full.

TK nods, “I told you.”

“We’re going to need to get ourselves more or that box won’t make it back to Austin.”

TK laughs, “We can get more tomorrow morning before we leave on our flight home.”

They end up getting the subway back to their hotel and ordering room service. After lunch TK naps while Carlos reads quietly next to him. TK cuddles up while he naps and Carlos can’t help but run his fingers through TK’s hair.

That night they go to TK’s favorite restaurant in midtown and after they walk through Time Square. Carlos loves the nights and spins around to look at everything. TK wouldn’t be found dead in Time Square if he still lived here, but because he’s with his boyfriend he can’t help but take him to all the tourist spots.

They get a cab back to their hotel and take a shower together to warm up. Carlos teases TK in the shower with kisses down his neck and all the way to his shoulder. TK can’t help but let Carlos do what he wants.

After the shower they end up in bed, cuddled together facing one another. TK’s hand pets its way down Carlos’ arm before taking his hand in his and linking their fingers together.

“I don’t want to leave tomorrow,” TK says.

“Back to the real world,” Carlos replies, “I’ve had fun here though. Maybe we can come back sometime.”

TK smiles, “I’d like that.”

“Only if it’s the summer. My Texas blood isn’t built for this cold weather.”

TK laughs, “I think we can swing that.”


	7. Kiss or Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: MISTLETOE OR MISTLEFOE
> 
> After getting stuck under the mistletoe with YET ANOTHER woman, Carlos/TK decides to make it a bit more interesting by introducing “Mistletoe or Mistlefoe” - a game where you can either kiss the person or “fight” them.

Carlos doesn’t _hate_ Christmas, he just doesn’t like some of the traditions. Since he was in high school and even in middle school all the girls have tried to get him to them because there just so happens to be mistletoe above them as they get “stuck” in a doorway. Even after coming out the girls still tried thinking he’d kiss them and fall in love with them. That being gay was a choice that he made and not just who he is.

Now as a police officer he got one or two women fawning over him when he’s out on calls, trying to say they feel faint or need mouth to mouth, which really made no sense when they were talking to him, but he would just roll his eyes and ignore them.

Christmas time seems to bring back all the women trying to get a kiss from Carlos. He could be grabbing a coffee before his shift and there’d be someone trying to get him to stop underneath the mistletoe so he’d have to kiss. Or on patrol a woman would come by and hold mistletoe over his head. She’d try to flirt with him and get a kiss, but he would always patiently say “no thank you” and walk away.

Now at the Christmas party for his station there’s mistletoe everywhere. And he does not like it. He wishes he had TK there so he could pull him underneath and kiss him until he was breathless and red in the face. But sadly he was stuck without his boyfriend, who had to work, and instead stuck with horny police wives trying to get a kiss out of the cute, young police officer.

After Sheila, the captain’s wife, had asked for a kiss and Carlos gave her a quick peck on the cheek he decided enough was enough. He needed to switch the game up. Get something new going. So he grabbed a branch of mistletoe and went over to a couple of officers and their wives. With a smile he held up the mistletoe and says, “Mistletoe or Mistle _foe_?”

They look at him in surprise, “What’s mistlefoe?” one of the officers asks.

“You have to fight whoever is next to you underneath the mistletoe if you don’t want to kiss them,” Carlos replies, “Nothing too physical though, can’t be getting beat up and bloodied.”

“Huh, I guess mistletoe then,” the officer says and turns to the woman next to him, giving her a quick kiss.

The other couple quickly kisses and Carlos thanks them before walking away. He’s a little disappointed he didn’t get to watch anyone fight, but hey he just made up the game so there’s still time.

By the end of the night, no one had fought and Carlos leaves with the mistletoe in hand. He has the 126 party in a few days and he knows TK will love the new game he made up.

* * *

Now at the 126 party, Carlos has gotten TK to go around asking people to either kiss or fight underneath the mistletoe. No one’s taken the bait yet and Carlos thinks it might be a dud of a game when TK goes over to Judd, who’s by himself, and asks him “Mistletoe or mistlefoe?”

Judd looks at TK, “What are you talking about?”

“Kiss or fight?” TK replies.

“Man, I ain’t kissin’ you,” Judd says back and starts to walk away but TK stops him and replies, “Then I guess it’s a fight.”

“I ain’t fighting you, either,” Judd says and turns back around. It turns out that’s a bad move because TK jumps onto his back and Judd’s beer slouches from the glass. TK playfully slaps at Judd and gets his legs wrapped around the man’s waist. Judd finally puts his glass down and grabs a hold of TK.

They end up playfully hitting at one another and when Judd tires out with TK sitting on his chest claiming victory, Carlos can’t help but go over and give TK a kiss.

TK moves off of Judd and helps the man up. Judd wipes himself down and with a sly smile says, “Just wait until later.”

TK shrugs and bounces away with a pep in his step and smile.

At the end of the night Judd gets TK back and even though TK picks mistlefoe, as a way to rechallenge Judd, Judd shakes his head and goes in for a kiss. TK’s red in the face and doesn’t know what to say. Judd pats him on the shoulder and walks off with Grace at his side.

“Did you just-did you see what he did to me?” TK exclaims to Carlos.

Carlos shrugs, “What’s fair is fair.”


	8. Fireside Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: FIRESIDE HOT CHOCOLATE
> 
> TK and Carlos cuddle by the fireside and make hot chocolate, enjoying each other’s company, talking about literally anything  
> (OR) TK and Carlos cuddle by the fireside and make hot chocolate and one of them suggests having sex to keep warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just felt like it was time for some sexy times.

The cold snap in Austin brings out the worst in people. No one seems to know what to do or how to act and it’s brought a lot more calls to 911 which makes the 126 work overtime to make sure everyone is safe.

Most of their calls are from heaters and gas lines blowing from people overusing their heaters since it’s below 70. It’s almost comical to TK since growing up in New York he’d be shorts and a light jacket in the current weather.

At home, he’s met with texts from Carlos with snowflakes and the freezing head emoji. TK suggests Carlos come over so he warm him up and sends a winky face.

Carlos is ringing the doorbell, 15 minutes later.

“Hi love,” TK greets his boyfriend. Carlos crowds TK into the wall and kisses him. TK responses with a hand in his hair and press of his hardening cock to Carlos’ thigh.

“Hi,” Carlos replies and pulls back.

“Do you want some hot chocolate?” TK asks and moves through the house into the kitchen.

Carlos takes his shoes off and puts them in the shoe rack by the door then answers, “I could go for a cup.”

TK pours two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and moves over to the living room, where Carlos is still bundled up with his beanie, scarf, and peacoat on.

“You cold, babe?” TK teases. He hands a mug over to Carlos who takes it happily and wrams both his hands around the mug.

“Is your heater even on?”

“We have it set at 65.”

“65? That’s freezing! I have mine on 80!” Carlos replies.

“Babe, it’s not that cold.”

“Says the one who grew up in New York.”

TK rolls his eyes, but gets up and moves to the heater and turns it out. Even turning the heat up to 70. He moves back over to the couch and sees the fireplace. He gets an idea and puts his mug down on the table before moving over to the fireplace and getting the fire started. He gets a log burning and smiles happily before moving back to the couch. He pulls Carlos out of his coat and sees Carlos is wearing a thick sweater underneath. He can’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend.

“You look cute all bundled up, but I think you’d look even better with nothing on,” TK whispers into Carlos’ ear.

Carlos puts his mug down on the table before pulling TK to him and kissing him. His tongue presses into TK’s mouth and TK moans but lets Carlos attack his mouth. They’re pulling at each other and TK pulls back to pull Carlos’ sweater off before moving down to kiss and bite at Carlos’ neck.

They get the rest of their clothes off and are naked except for their underwear and TK breaks away from assaulting Carlos’ nipples to smile down at the man, “We need lube.”

“You don’t have any here?” Carlos asks back. His hand goes under the waist of TK’s underwear and his fingers wander to TK’s crack dipping in to rub at his hole.

TK shutters from the contact, “N-no, and if you don’t quit doing that I’ll blow before you’re even in me.”

Carlos kisses him quickly one more time than lets him pull away and he listens as TK’s hurried footsteps go down the hall. He looks over at the fire that’s burning bright. It’s warm and it might be cliche but the soft rug on the floor looks very inviting. He moves to the floor and lays across the rug. It’s soft under his body and when he hears TK’s approaching footsteps he moves to lay on his side and stretches his body out.

“I found-” TK starts to say but stops when he sees Carlos, “Um, I found the-the lube. Yeah, lube. Here.”

TK drops the bottle on the floor without a care and quickly makes his way over to Carlos. Carlos turns onto his back and TK lays on top of him, taking his mouth with his again. Their hard cocks rub together through the thin material separating them.

“Need you,” TK says in between kisses.

Carlos flips them over, so TK is on his back and Carlos can tease him. He makes his way down the lean body under him. Stopping to bite at the perk nipples and listening to the whines that come from his boyfriend. When he gets to the waist of TK’s underwear he mouths at the bulge, wetting the material and tasting TK’s pre cum. TK jerks his body and whines out but Carlos keeps teasing.

TK pushes at the man telling him to quit and Carlos listens. He’s too close to want to tease any further. He quickly gets TK’s underwear down and his follow. He reaches for the lube that TK dropped earlier and gets it open. He pours it over his fingers before reaching down and quickly pressing one finger into TK. TK cries out from the intrusion but his body takes the finger easily.

Carlos doesn’t waste time and adds a second than third, scissoring his fingers to open up TK. TK moves his hips as Carlos teases his insides. When Carlos pulls out his fingers, TK whimpers.

“I’ve got you,” Carlos whispers. He lines himself up and pushes in. The feeling of TK’s hole clamping around his cock always makes Carlos shudder. TK’s body opens to him like it was made for him and only him. He moves to kiss TK and breaks away to breath heavily in TK’s ear as TK moves his hips taking Carlos in short strokes.

“Keep doing that and I’ll come,” Carlos says.

TK bites at his shoulder before whispering in his ear, “That’s the plan.”

Carlos pushes himself up so he’s looking down at TK and he sees a sly smile on TK’s face. Carlos wants to wipe it off so he pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in quickly and TK huffs out a noise.

They build up a rhythm and Carlos is close. He takes TK in hand and strokes his cock as he pushes in. TK whines out, “C-close.” When Carlos slides against his prostate. Carlos’ goes from long hurried strokes to short, fast ones pressing against TK’s prostate and overstimulating him. TK tries to move away but Carlos keeps him close.

TK explodes over Carlos’ hand and his chest. He’s blissed out and Carlos can’t help but kiss him anywhere he can. Carlos’ orgasm comes quickly and soon he’s spilling into TK. He falls over and lays on TK’s chest, kissing where he can as they both regain their strength.

TK regains some form of movement first, and his arm comes up to wrap around Carlos and pet at the back of his head, “That was...good. _Really_ good.”

Carlos kisses at his chest before moving and pulling out of TK. TK moves to sit up on his elbows and Carlos kisses him again, “I’ll be right back.”

As TK waits he notices the fire dying out so he throws another log into the fireplace. It crackles and the fire renews its energy.

Carlos comes back with a washcloth and wipes TK off before tossing it so it lands on the hardwood floor and moves to take TK into arms and kiss him. They lay on their sides as the fire roars on and TK pulls away to ask, “You warm now?”


	9. Stress Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: “How many cookies/pies/etc. DID YOU MAKE?” 
> 
> Or the one where TK tries to make everyone happy with cookies for Christmas.

When Carlos said TK could use his kitchen to bake, he didn’t think TK would be using every single surface to bake cookies. It was only a few days until Christmas and even though TK was working they were still bringing food in for everyone. They were having a potluck for the station. The main course would be cooked the day of and everyone else was bringing either a side dish or dessert. Apparently TK was taking the cookie thing seriously.

“Hey babe, everything okay?” Carlos asks when he comes into the kitchen and sees flour everywhere.

TK looks up at him and Carlos can’t help but smile at TK. He has a flour on his face and in his hair. “Fine, everything’s _fine_ ,” TK answers.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine!” TK yells. His anger deflates as fast as it arrived, “I’m sorry. I just...when I said I’d make cookies for the station I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“What happened to simple sugar cookies? Or one of those premade dough things from the store?” Carlos asks.

“I can’t make basic cookies and the premade dough doesn’t taste the same. And who the hell knows what they put in it. It’s just better to make them from scratch,” TK explains.

“Is that why you have 5 plates of cookies on the counter and looks to be another batch in the bowl?”

Tk sighs, “I had to make a couple different batches and then it kind of just ran away from me. The first batch burnt so I started making a new one, then Judd texted to remind me he can’t have nuts in his cookies, which means he can’t have the second batch I made. Mateo doesn’t like dark chocolate, so the dark chocolate chip cookies I made he won’t eat. My dad is all healthy and shit, so I made paleo cookies which are just...gross. Paul wanted gingerbread and Marjan wanted peanut butter which Judd can’t have.”

“So you made everyone their own cookies?”

“I...yes? I didn’t mean to!”

Carlos smiles at him, “I think it’s cute.”

“At least you do. I’ve been stressing out the whole day,” TK replies. The timer dings and he moves over to the oven. He grabs for the tray without protection and he immediately pulls his hand away with a shout. Carlos is by his side quickly and putting his hand under cool water to sooth the burn.

“Stay here. I’ll get the cookies out,” Carlos says and before TK can protest moves to the still open oven and grabs the cookie tray with a covered hand.

“I still need to make another batch,” TK says from the skin, “Those are Mateo’s. Marjan’s are mixed in the bowl and I just need to put them on a tray and put them in the oven. After that I only have to make the cookies for my dad and I’m done.”

“You’re done now,” Carlos says, “You don’t need to be stressed about cookies.”

“But everyone is counting on me!” TK protests.

“Yes, they’re counting on you to make 1 cookie, not cater to everyone’s dietary needs. Well maybe Judd because an allergic reaction wouldn’t be fun, but everyone else can either eat what you made or not eat them at all,” Carlos explains.

“But...” TK lamely tries to answer but trails off.

“But what?”

“Nothing,” TK sighs out, “You’re right.”

“Good, now I’ll get this last bowl in the oven and after we can clean up and have a nice dinner,” Carlos replies, “Sound good?”

TK nods, “Better than making stupid cookies.”


	10. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: ICE SKATING
> 
> Carlos and TK go ice skating and Carlos finds out that TK isn't just good at skating from winter spent at the rink but because he was a figure skater.

The police station had an annual tradition of renting out an ice skating rink for Christmas family night for the officers and their families. Carlos hadn’t gone the last two years as he didn’t have any family to go with. His family was always busy getting ready for their own Christmas festivities and he wasn’t dating anyone so he saw no reason to go. But now, with TK he had someone to go with and to show off. 

The other officers knew TK from work and had grown to like him. They knew Carlos and TK were dating but didn’t really talk about it. Some of the officers were the “old school” types. If they didn’t see it, it wasn’t true. So Carlos was nervous to take TK ice skating with the rest of his co-workers.

“We can always not go,” Carlos says as he drives to the ice rink, “We can go to dinner. Catch a movie or something.”

“I want to go. We always do stuff with my co-workers so it’s only fair we do something with yours,” TK replies, “Plus how cool is it there’s a ice rink in Texas?”

“Texas has a hockey team!” Carlos says, “The Dallas Stars.”

“But it’s not Austin.”

“Only a minor detail,” Carlos says, “We should go to a game sometime.”

“You like hockey?”

Carlos shrugs, “I catch a game every now and then. Have you seen the players?”

“I may have seen a few,” TK teases back, “They have nice asses.”

* * *

They arrive at the rink and there’s already a few cars parked outside. The captain of Carlos’ station is outside greeting people. He’s wearing a santa hat and has a basket of candy in hand.

“Officer Reyes!” the captain greets, “So nice to see you!”

“Thanks cap,” Carlos replies, “This is my boyfriend, TK Strand.”

“TK Strand,” The captain muses, “You the one that got shot by that kid?”

TK blushes and Carlos puts an arm around his shoulder, “I am.”

“Good to see there wasn’t any lasting damage.”

“Yeah, it hurt like bitch though,” TK says, trying to lighten the mood.

The captain holds out his basket of candy, “Have some candy and get in there. We have a hot chocolate bar this year. And Santa is here for a few hours to take photos, if you guys are into that kind of thing.”

“Thanks,” TK says and takes a candy cane from the basket before Carlos can steer him away.

“I’m sorry about my captain,” Carlos says when they’re out of earshot, “I didn’t know he’d bring up you getting shot.”

“It’s fine,” TK says, “Really. I mean it was kind of a freak accident. And if that’s what he knows me from that’s fine. Better than asking if I was the woman in the relationship.”

Carlos kisses the side of head, “You’re the best.”

They get their skates and Carlos has a hard time tying them so TK helps. TK looks like a natural in his skates. Carlos can’t help but comment and TK says he went skating at Rockefeller Center every Christmas. 

They make it to the ice where families are skating around. There’s kids skating after each other, parents holding hands with their kids, and a few younger kids holding onto brightly colored skating aids so they don’t fall.

TK gets on the ice first and holds his hand out to Carlos. Carlos gets on the ice and almost falls, but TK holds him up.

“First time?” TK asks.

Carlos shakes his head, “I haven’t been skating since I was a kid. Not really something we normally do in Texas.”

“I’ll hold your hand,” TK says, “I mean if you want.”

“I would love it,” Carlos says with a smile.

TK smiles back at him. They slowly make their way around the rink. Carlos starts to get more comfortable on his skates and soon they’re out in the middle of the rink skating and enjoying the conversation with some of the other officers and their wives.

The wives take a liking to TK and ask him about New York at Christmas. He turns on his charm and tells him about how magical it is in the city and they swoon. Carlos doesn’t pay much attention to what they’re talking about. He’s heard it all before but a new detail catches his ear.

“...I used to compete when I was young, but stopped once I knew I wasn’t going to the Olympics,” TK says.

“The Olympics?” one of the wives says in shock, “TK that would’ve been amazing if you had gone.”

TK shrugs, “I wasn’t at the level I needed to be once I hit puberty and honestly I was done. I was tired of getting up early to train, not having my weekends free, and just...there was a lot that happened when I was high school that wouldn’t be so great if I was an Olympican.” 

“You have to show us some moves!”

TK shakes his head, “I don’t even know if I remember how.”

The rest of the wives start in and soon TK is rolling his eyes but moving away from the group and to an empty space on the ice. He gets into position and soon is gliding across the ice and does a simple jump and spin, landing backwards. He looks over shoulder before jumping into the air and spinning and landing. 

The wives clap for him and Carlos can’t help but stand there stunned. He didn’t have a clue that TK was so good at figure skating. TK had never mentioned it and watching him makes Carlos’ heart swell.

TK ends his mini routine with going down to sit then spinning until he is upright again. The wives cheer as he finishes and TK’s got a huge smile on face. He skates back over to the group with rosy cheeks, “You like it?”

“Oh my god, TK, we loved it!” one of the women says.

“I think I need a moment,” TK says. He’s out of breath from showing off.

“I think we should go grab some hot chocolate,” Carlos suggests. He needs a moment as well.

“Don’t stay off the ice too long, we want to see more moves!”

TK waves at the group while he and Carlos get off the ice and once they’re sitting he breathes out, “That was fun. I hadn’t shown off in a long time.”

“You really were Olympic material?” Carlos asks.

“If I had trained more and didn’t mess around as much as I did I could’ve gone to 2010 Olympics,” TK answers, “I was competing in the senior division, but I was so tired of it all. And the politics! Don’t get me started on that. So I quit.”

“Well, I’m happy you did. Though saying I’m dating an Olympican would’ve been cool,” Carlos replies.

TK kisses Carlos quickly then pulls away, “I didn’t even show you my best moves.”

Carlos’ eyes go dark, “I think we need to leave now.”


	11. Holiday Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: TK and Carlos start a tradition of doing a movie marathon on Christmas Eve

TK had a tradition, he was given Christmas Eve off the last couple of years so he started watching Christmas movies as soon as he woke up until he couldn’t watch anymore and passed out. He would start with the classic stop motion TV specials and other short Christmas cartoons then went into the feature length movies and usually he would fall asleep to _Home Alone_. His dad would say he should watch _Die Hard_ but TK disagreed that it was a Christmas movie.

This year he started his Christmas Eve movie marathon early. He and Carlos both somehow had gotten the day off so TK was spending it with his boyfriend. They had watched _Elf_ and _The Muppets Christmas Carol_ the night before and this morning when he woke up TK had already started his watch of _The Grinch_ , _Rudolph_ , and _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_.

He took a break for breakfast but soon parked himself back on the couch to watch _A Christmas Story_. He loved Ralphie and his family. He secretly had wanted a Red Rider gun himself, but never asked for one because they probably weren’t even a thing anymore and also he lived in the city and having a gun would make people question him.

After the movie was over, Carlos suggested they add on _Meet Me in St. Louis_ and _Miracle on 34th Street_. TK agrees and soon they’re watching two classic movies. Halfway through the second TK orders lunch off of postmates and they’re set up with Chinese food like _A Christmas Story_ minus the racist stereotype singers.

They pause their movie marathon for lunch and end up debating if _Die Hard_ is a Christmas Movie or not.

“It’s not! There’s no Christmas theme about it!” TK argues.

“But the director said it is!” Carlos argues back, “Just because it’s not out right Christmas-y doesn’t mean it’s not a Christmas movie. The themes are there. Plus who doesn’t love some action?”

TK huffs, “It’s not a Christmas movie.”

“Babe, I’m sorry but it is,” Carlos replies.

TK crosses his arms and pouts on his side of the couch, “I don’t like it. My dad says it’s a Christmas movie and wants to watch it every year. ”

“We don’t have to watch. I just think if the director of the movie says it’s a Christmas movie, then it’s a Christmas movie,” Carlos says. He moves over to TK and puts an arm around his shoulders. TK pulls away and turns his back to his boyfriend. It’s fake pouting and Carlos knows it but nevertheless plays along.

Carlos puts both arms around TK and pulls him into his chest. He softly kisses TK’s cheek and down his neck before TK turns his head to meet Carlos’ wandering lips. They kiss slowly and when they pull apart TK’s smiling.

“Better?” Carlos asks.

TK nods, “But _Die Hard_ is not a Christmas movie.”

Carlos gives him a quick kiss then pulls away, “I won’t even bring it up again.”

They finish their lunch and go back to watching movies. _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is added and after they move onto the made for TV Christmas movies with _The Christmas Setup_ and _Dashing in December_.

They have dinner before settling in for _Home Alone_. TK rests his head on Carlos’ shoulder and Carlos pulls him close.

TK gets through the whole movie and once it ends he’s yawning and stretching his body.

“Time to go to bed,” Carlos suggests.

TK nods, “I usually fall asleep on the couch while watching _Home Alone_. It’s been forever since I’ve seen the ending.”

They make it to bed and TK snuggles into the sheets. His arms wrap around his pillow and he turns so he’s facing Carlos.

Carlos settles into bed on his side, turned to look at TK, “It was a nice day.”

“Yeah,” TK replies.

“I wouldn't mind doing it again,” Carlos says.

TK’s eyes are already closed but he replies, “Same time, next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image at the bottom of fic is a photo of crumpled lined paper with Title "Xmas Movies" movies are in order: Elf, A Christmas Story, Home Alone, Charlie Brown, The Muppets Christmas Carol, Grinch, Rudolph, Santa Claus is Coming to Town, The Christmas Setup, Dashing in December, Meet Me in St. Louis, Miracle on 34th Street, A Nightmare before Christmas.
> 
> Also note that the last 3 movies are in different font as it is Carlos' "handwriting" and the others TK's.


	12. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: MERRY CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Everyone have a wonderful holiday!

The 126 has to work Christmas day. It’s not like it was a big deal, being a first responder means you work everyday no matter if it’s a holiday, wedding, birthday, etc. You work. So working on Christmas wasn’t new to TK. Plus he liked working Christmas. It was usually quiet and the worst he ever saw was a Christmas Tree catching on fire.

This year though, he was wishing he didn’t have to work. Carlos was off, by some miracle, and had invited TK to come to his family to celebrate. Carlos had told him about his mom and tia’s making tamales all day, his cousins and siblings running around trying to scare one another, and his dad and tio’s sitting around laughing while watching whatever game was on.

But, here TK was, sitting with his co-workers and dad waiting for the next call to come. Owen had decorated the common area with Christmas (and Hanukkah) decorations, Mateo had brought a bag of his mom’s tamales saying that she had been upset he was missing the day but wanted to make sure he ate, Paul had volunteered to cook, Judd had brought a pie Grace had made, and Marjan even got into the celebration with buying gingerbread house kits for everyone to do.

They had the TV playing softly in the background and TK was only half watching what was going on.

He was thankful when a call came through. They were arriving at an apartment building where a report of a fire was coming from the first floor. Owen had everyone go through the building finding everyone and helping them get out. Another station arrived helping with the fire and making sure those who needed medical attention were helped.

The call was quick and easy. The fire was contained to a stove that had a faulty line and it only damaged the kitchen and the dining room, but everyone was fine with minor injuries and the rest of the building was saved.

TK looks at his phone on his way back to the station and sees a photo of a smiling Carlos with a plate full of tamales. He smiles down at his phone and saves the photo before sending off a quick text to Carlos that he’s jealous.

They arrive back at the station, tried and dirty and all TK wants to do is take a shower and take a nap. Even though the call wasn’t a hard one it still wore him out. He moves into the bathroom to grab his shower caddy and makes his way into a shower stall. The warm water feels good on his body and he quickly washes himself off and takes a moment to just relax.

Once he’s done in the shower he puts on a clean uniform, just in case they get called again, and goes to lay on his bed in the bunk room. He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep. But soon someone is shaking him awake and he’s opening his eyes to see who’s there.

“C-carlos?” TK says when his eyes focus on the figure.

“Hey tiger,” Carlos replies.

“What are you doing here?” TK asks. He’s more alert now and moves to sit up.

“You thought I’d let you spend our first Christmas together without me?”

TK rubs at his eyes, “What time is it?”

“A little after 4.”

“What about your family?”

“What about them?”

“You should be celebrating with them.”

Carlos moves so he’s sitting next to TK on the bed. He takes his boyfriend’s hand and pulls it into his lap, “What if I told you it didn’t feel right. Not when my whole family wasn’t together.”

“Who wasn’t there? Didn’t you say everyone gets together?” TK asks back.

Carlos can’t help but smile because TK doesn’t get what he’s saying, “They were there, but...one person was missing.”

TK goes to ask ‘who’ but stops and when it dawns on him his face cracks into a huge smile and he moves to kiss Carlos. Carlos returns the kiss and when they pull apart TK still has a smile, “I’m your family?”

“Of course baby,” Carlos replies, “I wouldn’t want to spend my Christmas with anyone else.”

TK kisses him again and the next time they pull away from each other he moves to stand up from the bed. Carlos follows and takes TK’s hand again. They walk into the common room and TK finds Grace sitting with Judd. Zoey is at the stove with Owen. Paul, Mateo, and Marjan are putting together one of the gingerbread houses and the Christmas lights have been turned on.

“TK good to see you’re finally up,” Owen comments when he sees his son, “Zoey and I were just warming up the tamales Mateo and Carlos bought. We thought it would be fun to try both.”

TK looks over at his boyfriend, “You brought food?”

Carlos nods with a smile, “Of course I did. Can’t have Christmas with the tamales!”


End file.
